Avatar Retardeness
by Uzahatchi
Summary: The Avatar gang behind the scenes. WARNING: Hilarity possible. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

** Avatar Retardness Episode 1**

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for slow updates. The Child of Dialga is still going strong, thanks to your reviews. 5th chapter should be posted by the end of this week. Now, I'm making this one because I was bored as hell and I was watching some really funny A:TLA parodies called Avatar Retardness. The original user is ****Bigmanizbkagainyo3**** user/Bigmanizbkagainyo3?feature=**

**Anyways... On with the story. Oh, also, please watch the priginal videos to get the voices. And yes I do have permission for this.**

**Disclaimer: Nicktoons no approve of this!**

* * *

**Beep**

Sokka: You may be cool with that big attitude but Imma put your rap to the test now everybody now show your breasts.

**Silence...**

Sokka get's thrown out of the poetry class.

**Beep**

Zuko: *looks at pig chicken* Seriously, what the hell is that?

**Beep**

Aang: Hahahaha! Too slow, Sokka. *Falls off of cliff* AAAAAHHH-

**Beep**

Aang: Ah, durker durker.

Guru: What the hell does that mean?

**Beep**

Aang: So what happens if I die in the Avatar State?

Roku: Well, In technical terms, we're all fu-

**Beep**

Sokka: Hey, look! Toph's riding breasts.

**Beep**

Azula: Buwahaha, you all have to have sex with me.

Dai Lee Agent: Oh, dear god!

**Beep**

Zuko: *looking at June* Hellooooo.

**Beep**

Lion Turtle: I'm happy. Yaaay.

**Beep**

Young Zuko: I love you, dad.

Ozai: GAYYYYYY!

**Beep**

*Throws egg at random man*

Random man: Oh, hell naw!

**Beep**

Toph: Woof

Random person: Fail!

**Beep**

Sokka: I feel pretty, oh so pretty, sp retty and witty and...

Aang: GAY!

Sokka: *Groans*

**Beep**

Bumi: Welcome to my crib, hahaha! Actually, I'm just kidding. Get the hell off my property!

**Beep**

Zuko: I..Am your father.

Ozai: No! That's impossible!

**Beep**

Zuko *looking at pig chicken* hmmm.

**Beep**

Sokka: Shut up, Suki!

Suki: Ho!

**Beep**

Sokka: There was a young man from Kentucket, who had a really great bucket, until he fucked it.

**Beep**

Aang & Zuko: Fusion HAA!

Aang: Aaah!

**Beep**

Zuko: She's not my girlfriend. I'm just having sex with her.

Bonzi: Eeeeh!

Zuko: Thanks, Bonzi!

Bonzi: Eeehh!

**Beep**

Jun: Kiss me.

Zuko: Nah.

**Beep**

Aang: Come on, Katara. It's perfectly safe.

Katara: Hehe, well okay.

*Explosion*

Aang: Awwww, shi-

**Beep**

Soldier: Hey, Zuko, can I use the telescope?

Zuko: No, Tom. It's my turn to use the telescope.

Soldier: Oh please?

Zuko: No, Tom!

Soldier: Please?

Zuko: No!

Soldier: Please?

Zuko: No , Tom. It's my turn on the telescope!

Soldier: But you've been on it for ages.

Zuko: Uncle, Tom is being a dick!

Iroh: Well, then I know a certain ship member who is sleeping with me tonight.

*Silence*

Zuko: What?

**Beep**

Zuko: Asshole

Zhao: Dickmuch

Zuko: Buttcrack

Zhao: Cockfag

Zuko: *Stammers*

**Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep**

* * *

**A/N: Well guys, I hope you enjoyed it. This was really fun to write. Anyways, this is Captain Hitsugaya signing out. Oh and remember, change your underwear if you laughed too hard.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Avatar Retardeness Episode 2**

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with episode two of Avatar Retardeness. This has been an exciting run so far. I'd like to thank all of the 64 viewers, 1 follower, and 1 reviwer for reading this story and giving feedback. Please, don't hesitate to leave review. Speaking of which, It's time to answer some...**

**Reviews: **

**rdemon: Yes, I know that but, to some people it may seem funnier if they were to figure out what they were doing. Also, some parts do have descriptions of what they are doing. I just like this format because it's more funnier than the paragraph format and it also fits the situation.**

**End Of Reviews**

**Disclaimer: Nicktoons no approve of this!**

* * *

**Beep**

Old man: Watch me play my invisible piano! Blelbellbelblelblelbeleh. beleblbelbelbelbelelbelbleh. bleh. Blleh.

**Beep**

Old man: You know what I love? Eight-legged freaks. *get's snatched up by an eight legged freak*

**Beep**

Zuko: Your mother's a whore!

Soldier: Yeah, well at least I have one!

*Silence*

Zuko: Touche.

**Beep**

Sokka: If monkeys had balls, they'd be called monkey balls.

**Beep**

Aang: dudum dudum dudum dum dum, dudum dudum dudum dum dum.

**Beep**

Watcher: Oh my god, there's a woman naked through this thing!

Guard: That's your mom, you idiot! Gosh.

Watcher: Well, she's got nice ti-

**Beep**

Herb lady: *petting cat* Ohhh, I love stroking my pussy, mmmmmmm.

Aang: Uhhh.

**Beep**

Aang: Hey, Katara check this out! *does marble air trick*

Katara: That's great.

Aang: You're not even looking.

Katara *looks at Aang* That's great!

Sokka: Oh Aang, let her be. Hey, Aang. You wanna hear something funny?

Aang: Haha, what?

Sokka: Women's rights.

Katara: *throws Sokka's pants at him violently*

**Beep**

Zuko: Vodka shot! *spills drink all over him*

**Beep**

Sheirshou: AAAAAHHHHHH!

**Beep**

Bato: My son, there's something I've always wanted to tell you since the day you were born.

Young Sokka: What is it, daddy?

Bato: Goodbye.

**Beep**

Momo: *messing with bear rug*

Bear Rug: Hey, hey, hey! What's going on?

Momo: AAAAHHHHH!

**Beep**

Zuko: I'm not drunk, I'm just not sober.

**Beep**

*Street fighter guy and Jun arm wresteling*

Random guy: Hey, wait a minute. Ain't that the guy from Street Fighter?

**Beep**

Zuko: Hey Katara, will you go out with me?

Katara: No

Zuko: Damn it!

**Beep**

*Cue music*

Sokka: Run!

*Sokka and Katara get's hit with Shirshou tounge.*

*cut music*

**Beep**

Announcer: Are you feeling angry?

Zuko: Yep

Announcer: Do you wanna kill somebody?

Zuko: Eyup

Announcer: haha, well then, go a head.

Zuko: Yay! Aaaaahhhh!

**Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep**

* * *

**A/N: Well, guys. I hope you enjoyed it. This was another fun one to write. Please leave reviews, likes, favorites, etc and I'll see you guys next time once I get the first review. This is Captain Hitsugaya signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3

** Avatar Retardeness 3**

**A/N: Well, here it is. Chapter 3 of Avatar Retardeness. I apologize for the long update. I had a lot of school stuff to deal with. Well anyways, let's get this story started.**

**Sokka: **"Oh Sokka, let's go to the Antartica. Nothing will go wrong!" God, I hate holidays.

**Katara: **Are you blaming this on me!

**Sokka: **Uh, yeah. Pretty much.

**Katara: **You mother f*cking ss, $hit, car mashing ss, brick while others f*ck your ss, f*ck your f*cking ass, f*cking $hit, ss, f*cking b *tch, ss, f*cking ss!

**Sokka: **Uhhhh, what?

**Katara: **In other words you. Are. A. Dirty. Mother. F**************************

*Silence*

**Sokka: **Oh! Well, you coulda just said.

**Katara: **Sigh. F*ck you!

**Avatar**

**Retardeness**

**3**

**Beep**

**Serpent: ***Grrrrrrrrrowllllll*

**Zuko: **Fire!

*Soldiers run away*

**Beep**

**Aang: **A monkey, a monkey. I own a mokney. Wouldn't you like to own one, too? Well you can't!

**Beep**

**Avatar Aang: **I'm gonna kiss your ass!

**Beep**

**Zuko: ***Drinks tea*

**Iroh: ***Stares questionally*

**Zuko: ***Drinks tea very very slowly*

**Iroh:**

**Beep**

**Aang: **Dun dun du dannnnnnn. Look out everybody, Aang's here to save the dayyyy-oh crap!

**Beep**

**Sokka: **A wumbaway, a wumbaway

**Katara: **A wumbaway, a wumbaway

**Aang: **A wumbaway, A wumbaway

**Suki: **A WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Wumbawumbawayyyyyyyyy!

*everyone stares in shock*

**Sokka: **Goddamn it, Suki!

**Beep **

**Ozai: **I hate everybody including me!

**Beep**

**Zuko: **I'm missster lonellllllly, ever so lonellllllly, I have no booodddddddyyyyy to call my oooooown.

**Mai: **You can have me lover!

**Zuko: **WAAA!

**Beep**

**Reporter: **So, Mrs. Meg, what do you think of Aang?

**Meg: ** Oh, I think he's absolutely goregous. I mean, we dated once but, it didn't work out too well.

_**Flashback**_

_**Meg: **__Want to go out?_

_**Aang: **__Uhh, no thanks._

_**End Flashback**_

**Meg: **Aah, those were the days.

**Beep**

**Aunt Wu: **Come with me, young Avatar.

**5 minutes later...**

**Sokka: **So, how'd it go?

**Aang: **Well, *gulp* I'm not a virgin anymore.

**Beep**

**Zuko: **Kill the Avatar, and bring me his eyes.

**Person: **Umm, why do you want his eyes?

**Zuko: **I don't know.

**Beep**

**Aang: **Everybody dance, now!

**Kid: ***beatboxing whike dancing*

**Aang: **That was just stupid.

**Beep**

**Principal: **Girls, arrest that man!

**Beep**

**Jet: **Hi. My name's Jet. And I'm here to kick some ass and breack some glass. And I'm all out of glass, eyeah.

**Beep**

**Pipsqueak:** Say hello to my little friend!

**The Duke: **Hi!

**Beep**

**Aang: ** 3, 2, 1, hit it!

*Cue music*

*cue credits*

**Thanks for watching. Please review.**


End file.
